Bring Me Back to You
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: It had been ten years since that damned planet and Riddick never would have thought to see the likes of Johns again.  The merc was supposed to be dead, yet that was exactly who was standing in front of him. [Slash, Riddick AU/Fix-It Fic]


**A/N: 100th fic! 100th fic! I couldn't believe it when I noticed, and HOLY SHIT! I decided I had to do something special and since Riddick and Johns were my first ever slash couple I wrote, they got the honors. Banged out this little idea with the help of Hellbells. Honestly, this is how the newest Riddick movie should have gone- just sayin'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Riddick asked him what the bounty was at and seemed to be amused when he claimed he didn't know, other than it being doubled if the convict was brought back <em>dead<em>. "What I'm interested in," Boss stated, "is a little backwater place with the system code M344/G." He had Riddick's attention then. "I wanna know what happened there ten years ago."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Riddick's lips twisted. "The father," he commented. "Big Daddy Johns."

"Yeah that's right," Boss scowled.

"And you traveled all this way… just to see me?" Riddick smirked. "I'm flattered."

Boss' nostrils flared. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for _him_." From the expression on Riddick's face, he knew he didn't have to explain who he was speaking of. Personally if Boss had it his way, he would have simply shot the convict and claimed the bounty. His son meant far too much to him though, and thus he was forced to let things play out this way.

Riddick could read the conflicting emotions crossing the old merc's face. Part of him wanted to dig into the obvious wounds there but even he wasn't that cruel. In all honesty he was still nursing his own scars from that planet. Not that he was about to admit that aloud.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and his gaze shifted to find a familiar blonde figure standing on the ramp of Daddy Johns' ship. Piercing blue eyes met his and Riddick forgot how to breathe for a moment. There was a slight smirk that crossed the man's face and he started down to join them.

There was no doubt about it, from the way the man carried himself to his looks, this was Johns. He may have aged a bit and acquired some new scars but somehow Riddick was staring at someone who was supposed to be dead.

As casual as could be, the blonde stood near his father, giving him a lopsided grin. "Miss me Riddick?"

With the cloud cover as it was with the storm on the horizon, Riddick was able to pull up his goggles. His silver eyes flashed as his vision shifted. The man in front of him glowed, signs of life clear. He didn't even care that the mercs were able to read his face, see the way it softened as he gazed at this ghost.

"How?" Riddick breathed.

Johns shrugged, dropping his weight back on one foot. "Simple really. The recovery team found enough left for a DNA Reconstruction." With a complete DNA source it was possible to rebuild an entire body. The process wasn't a difficult one to understand in theory, although the actual practice was certainly a complicated sector of medical science.

Riddick's eyes were drawn to the blonde's right forearm where a rather prominent scar was. The skin was discolored and it appeared to be a torn pattern encompassing the limb. It was easy to infer just which piece they had been able to find.

When he remained thoughtfully silent, Johns snarked, "You were hoping they ate all of me, weren't you?"

What Riddick did next though was completely unexpected- well at least to most of the people present- and crossed the space between them to smash their lips together. There was a choking sound off to the side that he assumed to be Santana and a snort from Boss, but he completely ignored it. Instead he pressed against Johns, emotions boiling over and fed into the forceful kiss.

Pulling back only enough to draw breath, Riddick murmured against his lips, "I thought you were gone."

Breathless, Johns managed to reply, "Can't get rid of me that easy Riddick." It was the blonde that re-established contact, slotting their mouths together and letting out a little moan of pleasure when Riddick's tongue found his.

To Johns it was unlike anything in his dreams.

_Even before he had gained consciousness, Johns was having flashes of memories- his father, Dahl, his time in the Corps. There was another constant theme though, shining silver eyes._

_Boss was there when he woke up, taking him home to recover fully. The physical rehabilitation was the easy part, it was the cognitive part that seemed to keep screwing with him. Like with any DNA Reconstruction patients, there were holes in his memory that needed filling- and there were simply some things his father couldn't hope to answer._

_On paper, everything about Riddick screamed 'enemy'- a merc and a convict, it seemed rather clear cut. What wasn't on any computer system though were the dreams- the _memories_- that invaded Johns' mind. At first he kept them to himself, afraid of what Boss' reaction might be, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore._

"_I need to find Riddick."_

_Boss looked up from the datapad he held, double checking everything was stocked on the ship. Johns had been stuck at home for about a year at that point, his father finally letting him go out on hunts again since he'd proven to be well-recovered physically. Boss didn't even seemed surprised, in fact he just nodded as though he figured that would be the case._

"_You don't understand," Johns insisted, stepping closer. "I need… I need answers, and he's the one that has 'em."_

"_Alright Billy," he calmed, a hand squeezing his shoulder. "We'll see what we can do."_

_At the time Boss hadn't understood, not really- and boy was he _pissed _when he learned the full story. He thought all his son was seeking was answers to his death, and sure, that was on the list too. Mainly though he needed answers for those damned dreams…_

_He wanted to know why he dreamt of silver eyes, of biting kisses, and hands seared into his flesh. Why graveled words spoke in his ear and fingers left bruises on his skin. Johns needed an explanation to waking with _desire _swimming through his veins and why it was _Riddick _who brought all these feelings of lust and longing out in him._

Boss cleared his throat and the boys parted, glancing over at him with matching smirks. "Save it for later," the elder Johns griped.

Chuckling, Riddick gazed back at Johns. He was holding the blonde against him, hand falling to his lower back. Giving Johns a feral grin he inquired, "That mean I can get ridda Box Boy now?" Johns' answer was to return the smile.

Riddick gave a barely perceptible nod, drawing the blade hidden at the small of Johns' back- and didn't the Furyan just appreciate the irony in that. Moving with the incredible speed he was known for, he nailed Santana right in the throat, ripping it out along his jugular in a spray of blood.

Diaz had moved instinctively back towards his discarded machine gun but Boss was hot on his heels. The large merc was tripped up when a dagger flew through the air, nailing him in the thigh. Boss glanced back to find Riddick smirking, giving a little shrug. As Diaz reached for his rifle still too far away, Boss simply picked his shotgun off the ground, shooting him point blank.

Huffing, Boss commented, "Good riddance." He looked back up towards his son, finding he was snuggled into Riddick's side. He didn't get a chance to comment as the rest of his team was calling out the all clear. At their feet laid the last of Santana's crew- Vargas was dead and Luna sat there looking even more frightened than when the explosives on the locker had been disarmed.

Boss muttered for the pair to follow him, confident they were obeying orders when he heard the crunch of the graveled earth behind him. "Take it easy Luna," he told the kid, taking pity on him. Dahl was standing next to him, her face softened like it only did for the Johns men- it was easy to understand given Luna acted like a kicked puppy.

"I… I don't understand…" Luna was shaking, looking between Boss' crew, eyes settling on Riddick.

No one had the opportunity to answer as a familiar large canine stepped through the brush, neck stretched out and snarling. Moss and Lockspur raised their rifles automatically but Boss held his hand up for them to stand down when Riddick stepped up to the creature.

"Knock it off," Riddick gripped, nudging the jackal in the shoulder with his knee. When it still growled he did it harder, scowling. "What I say?" Huffing a complaint, the jackal sat at Riddick's feet, receiving a rough pat on his neck.

"He's pretty," Johns mentioned, moving in front of them and holding his hand out for the creature to smell it. "Saw him earlier but wasn't really in a position to come check 'im out."

"Where _have _you been hiding?" Riddick inquired. He'd been all over the outpost and hadn't seen any sign of Johns being with them.

"Was ordered to keep in the ship until we caught ya." Johns shrugged and smirked. "You were too busy spyin' on Dahl to notice anyway."

"Hey!" said woman protested. Riddick gave her a cocky look, which earned him a promise of death later.

"Later," Riddick parroted. He looked over his shoulder towards the storm. "How 'bout we wait 'til _after _we're off this rock."

Johns knew that tone and furrowed his brows. "What's goin' on Riddick?" The jackal nudged at his hand, pulling a soft smiles to Johns' lips as he scratched the creature's head.

"That storm." Riddick sobered, gazing back at Johns. "We need to get the cells and get the hell off this rock before it gets here… Unless you wanna end up being gnawed on again." The blonde immediately frowned at that.

Boss was the one that asked what they were all wondering, "What's coming?"

Riddick shrugged. "No idea what you'd call 'em. They live in the mud. They're predators. Large. And they're poisonous... That's all I need to know."

Boss nodded. "Me too." He turned to his crew, immediately barking orders. "Moss, Lockspur, prepare the co-op for a defensive position. Dahl, get that kid straightened out and then make sure the ship is ready for a speedy exit."

"Will do," she assured, helping Luna to his feet- well, more dragging him up than anything.

"You two with me. We'll use the hogs and pick these nodes up." His eyes pierced into Riddick's as he inquired, "I hope they're not too far?" The Furyan shook his head, watching as Boss walked towards the ship, barking out for everyone to get a move on it.

Johns hesitated, looking at Riddick with a mix of conflicting emotions. "Later Johns," Riddick assured, receiving a nod in return along with a sigh- the blonde knew he was right- before he trailed after his father.

"You," the Furyan barked down at the jackal. "Stay." The creature grumbled out a complaint, lowering his head and ears when Riddick slowly bent down towards him, his face hardened and eyes piercing. "_Stay_," he repeated, this time getting what seemed like confirmation. It was enough that it satisfied Riddick, going to join the Johns men.

* * *

><p>The trio were off on the bikes, Riddick setting a pace that pushed the machines to the limit, out across the open plain towards the systems of caves and rocky outcroppings. "Here," he confirmed when they came to rest in an alcove, dismounting.<p>

Johns threw him one of the small shovels he brought along, handing one to his father as well. "How deep?" He was looking off at the horizon, debating on if it was only his imagination that the storm was moving faster.

"Deep," Riddick grunted back, shovel piercing into the ground.

"Was afraid of that," he muttered, both he and Boss joining him.

As they dug, Johns and Riddick kept sneaking looks at each other. It got to the point where Boss growled, shoving his spade into the dirt that was piling beside them. "I don't like this," he informed his son, brows lowered.

"You haven't for the past ten years," Johns pointed out casually, tossing earth aside. He paused a moment to look at Boss. "But I needed answers, and now apparently I have them."

He went back to digging, but that didn't stop Boss who spat, "Bullshit. That little stunt earlier doesn't prove a damn thing. Doesn't answer how you ended up _dead_ and how this _asshole_…" He cut himself off with a growl, glaring openly at Riddick. "What happened with my boy you son of a bitch?"

Riddick had the nerve to not even seem phased. "This may come as a shock to you _Boss_," he emphasized the name he'd heard his crew refer to him as, "but I didn't kill your son." Boss' frown deepened, eyes cutting to Johns as the blonde stopped digging as well- obviously his kid had told him the same given the looks that were exchanged. Riddick added gruffly, "Seemed pretty intent on killing himself."

That caught Johns off guard but as his blue eyes sharpened on Riddick, the Furyan was already back to digging. "What the fuck does that mean?" Boss demanded.

Johns ended up on his ass in the dirt, flashes of his death passing before his eyes. It wasn't the first time he experienced it- it was quite common for DNA Reconstruction patients- but it was the first time it was so clear.

_Creatures called to each other in the pitch darkness, except Johns was more focused on the man in front of him. Riddick. He wanted nothing more than to make him bleed. There was an almost manic glee inside him at the prospect. There was a twitch in his hands, in the back of his head…_

_Then there was darkness. In the beam of the flashlight mounted on his shotgun, one of the things stalking them leapt at him. The gun jammed. A claw pierced his chest. He felt cold._

"Billy... _Billy!_" His father's voice brought him back, eyes focusing in on his face.

"I'm okay," he insisted. "Just… just need a minute." He was sweating and clammy, no doubt as pale as a sheet.

The thunder rumbled, closer than before, drawing all of their attention. Johns sighed, grabbing up his shovel as he mentioned, "We need to get these things. Worry 'bout the other shit when we don't have monsters on our heels." The bit of twang to Johns' voice was a little more prevalent just then and Riddick couldn't help the soft smile at the familiar sound- although it was quickly schooled.

They were working for a few minutes in silence when Johns admitted, "Morphine." He couldn't meet his father's eyes, knowing they were on him. "I was addicted to morphine." It was what Riddick had meant, saying Johns was 'intent on killing himself.'

"God damnit Billy," Boss sighed, holding his head. "Was your back wasn't it?" Johns nodded and the elder merc cursed. "What did I tell you? I said to go easy on that shit, didn't I?"

"Little late for that now," Johns answered. The pieces he had been missing from his death were slotting into place now and he could feel Riddick's eyes on him as he explained. "Was high. Picked a fight with Riddick." He swallowed back the bile, unable to admit what the fight was over- that he'd even _suggested _killing a kid to save their own necks. "Wasn't watchin' my six."

"One way to put it," Riddick mentioned. Johns would have expected it to sound bitter but rather it seemed to be filled with regret.

For the benefit of his father, Johns added, "The fucked up creatures we found there caught me off-guard. Nothing Riddick couldda done."

"That's where you're wrong," Riddick murmured, surprising Johns. The blonde paused, looking at him in question. "Couldda got you more light. Might've warded them off. 'Stead I let ya squirm in the dark… wantin' to scare you straight." Riddick sighed. "Nah Johns. It's on us both. Us and our damn prides."

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Riddick had been holding onto that regret all that time and Johns knew any words he offered wouldn't be enough. Likewise nothing was going to change the fact he'd turned into a common junkie, getting himself into that mess in the first place.

It was the rain that brought them into the harsh reality that was their current situation. "Fuck," Boss cursed. "We'll discuss this later," he promised before ordering them both to start digging. Not that he needed to tell them as they'd already picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>They had fled with the nodes, the creatures hitting them head on the second half of the way as the bulk of the storm moved in. When they got to the co-op, Riddick turned the bike in a large circle, gunning the engine and lighting up the monsters around him with the afterburners.<p>

"Show off!" Johns called over the noise, offering a wide grin before pulling the bike inside the cargo bay. The cell for their ship was on his back and he worked fast to get it inserted and the systems booted.

Meanwhile Boss had parked his own cycle next to it and was calling out to the team that the coast was clear the second he hit the ramp. Luna and Dahl shoved the doors open without hesitation, Riddick's jackal bounding out after them. "Lock? Moss?" Dahl shook her head with a frown, Boss cursing under his breath at having lost two good men. "Lets go…"

Dahl and the kid grabbed the final bike, walking it up the ramp while Boss covered them. Except the veteran merc missed the creature coming up from the shadows of the co-op, finding himself face down in the mud. It turned out to be Riddick who had snagged him, the creature flying right over Boss' prone form rather than connecting.

Before the thing could think to pass again, the jackal leapt at it, grabbing it behind the neck and pulling it away. The creature fought back, spiked tail coming down and nailing the jackal in the flank. Rather than let go the canine only growled, teeth digging in further. The hold allowed Riddick the perfect opening, cutting through the creature's throat and killing it.

When the jackal tried to move, he whimpered, collapsing onto the ground. "Damnit," Riddick snarled, grabbing hold of him and putting him across his shoulders in one easy move.

"Dad! Riddick!" Johns called from inside. "She's ready to go! Come on!" He leveled his own shotgun, planning to cover them.

"Go!" Boss urged, having come to his feet. He was watching Riddick's back as they went up the ramp, firing a few rounds into the night as the creatures started to return.

The door wasn't even fully engaged before Boss was making a dash for the cockpit. Riddick was relieved to feel the thrusters, the ship leaving the mostly-barren planet to the safety of deep space. Still, as he gazed down at his canine companion on the steel table and the wound on his hindquarters, he could only frown.

"We'll get him patched up Riddick," Johns tried to comfort, placing a hand on his arm. He looked over at Dahl, asking her to bring the med kit.

"'s not the wound I'm worried 'bout. Those bastards have a mean venom."

"No shit," Dahl commented, handing Johns the kit. "Moss got snacked on by one of the little ones. Five seconds later he dropped over dead."

"The small ones are the worst. Don't got no control on how much they use."

"Lockspur?" Johns inquired about the fate of their other teammate. He was wiping the blood from the wound gently, bringing out the antiseptic.

"Big one," Luna answered, standing back away from the table. He was still skittish himself, not just from the attack but most likely from _them _as well. "Tail came right through the wall and nailed him in the chest. It was…" His face blanched and he shook his head while looking away.

"How are you even a merc?" Dahl questioned. Luna just lifted a shoulder, clearly not wanting to get into it.

Riddick soothed his jackal companion by running his hands over his neck and shoulder, up to his head and behind his ears. He looked up at Riddick with his blue eye, whining a little. "It'll be okay," he rumbled out, patting his neck.

If he were honest with himself, he wasn't certain. Despite having shot them both up with venom since he was a pup so they would be resistant to it, there was still a chance it would be too much for the canine to take and that didn't sit right with Riddick.

"Well," Johns said, patting at the jackal's side after putting on the salve and a clean bandage, "guess only time will tell." He tilted his head, hand coming up to scratch at a shoulder as he asked, "What's his name anyway?"

"Never gave 'im one."

"Every dog's gotta have a name," Johns argued.

"Don't know if ya noticed there Billy Badass," Riddick teased, using the old nickname, "but he ain't exactly a _dog_."

"Close enough." Johns was doing his best to ignore the 'Billy Badass' comment but he couldn't stop himself from smirking all the same.

"Billy's love of dogs goes a long way back," a voice spoke. Boss stood in the doorway to the cockpit, observing the scene. He looked square at Riddick as he added, "Always had a thing for strays."

"_Dad_," Johns warned but Riddick could only chuckle, the sound deep from his gut. He'd let the old man get his digs in- he supposed Boss was afforded a few given the circumstances. "As much as I'm sure you'd love to play fifty questions with Riddick, I think we need to talk first." Boss grunted and Johns threw him a look before beckoning Riddick back towards the cargo area.

As Riddick leaned against one of the hoverbikes, Johns decided to cut straight to the point. "What were we Riddick? Before?"

"I dunno what-"

"Were we together or not?" Riddick looked away, jaw clenching. Johns nodded, sighing as he leaned against the wall. "I see…" There was a pause before he asked, "And that little show out there?" Riddick remained silent but the merc found he couldn't. "Damnit Riddick! I didn't look for you for ten fucking years to find out how I died!"

It was only for a moment that Riddick allowed himself to show his surprise at the minor outburst. Lowering his brows, he looked towards the front of the ship before his eyes met Johns'. "I've wanted you since the first time you caught me," he confided.

It felt like a weight being lifted off Johns' shoulders and he pushed off the wall to move towards him a couple steps. "But we never…?"

Riddick shook his head. "Danced around each other for a long time. Never did anything about it though." He was loath to admit, "Maybe if we didn't have that falling out after Butcher Bay… things might've been different."

Johns reached around to feel his lower back instinctively. The shiv was long gone since his body was rebuilt but the phantom pain had happened nonetheless. It was one of the more fuzzy memories he had but he knew enough to know the morphine addiction that followed had changed him.

"Guess that means my dreams were just that then," he mused, not realizing he'd said it out loud until Riddick replied.

"Dreams?"

Johns felt his face heat up as he revealed, "I've been having dreams about you since I woke up… about us." Riddick got a smug grin on his face at that and Johns admonished, "Oh shut it Riddick."

Not that it helped as the man slinked up to him, purring in his ear, "And just what happens in these dreams Johns?"

He wet his lips. "Lot more of what happened earlier… among other things."

"Yeah? Color me intrigued."

Johns chuckled at that, pressing his hand to Riddick's chest to give them a bit of space. "Think that'll have to wait 'til later there big guy." There was no way in hell they were getting privacy enough for _that. _"And I think you've got more than a few things to catch me up on… and to fill in all these blank spaces in my head." It was probably insane trusting a _convict _like Riddick to plug the memory gaps yet everything about where he found himself just seemed… right.

"Alright Billy Boy," he conceded. He received a sharp jab to his midsection for the nickname but Riddick could only smile. "Now there's the merc I fell in love with." It had fallen out of his mouth before he could stop it. Seeing the grin crossing Johns' face though, he knew it was worth it.

"Love you too Riddick." It was said with perfect assuredness and it was something Johns wasn't about to doubt. Despite the pieces missing he knew enough of their relationship to know the truth of his words. He wasn't about to let the opportunity to say it- or do anything about it- pass him by again.

Their lips met and Johns saw the stars stretch out before them.

* * *

><p>It was quiet save for the humming of the engine. Boss was on watch at the helm and despite there being four drop down cots around the ship, Johns abandoned his in favor of sprawling out across Riddick's chest. They weren't made for two full-grown men but Riddick wasn't complaining, his arm wrapped snugly around Johns' waist, the merc's hand gripping his tank top.<p>

They had spent some time talking alone, Riddick playing back a lot of their encounters over the years, filling in the pieces Johns had been missing. They'd had some adventures together, that was for sure, and it hadn't always been on opposite sides either. Of course Boss had interrupted them at some point, citing food was ready. Riddick saw through the simple diversion though.

Still, he hadn't cared about the others being around when Johns asked him what the hell he'd been doing the past ten years. Riddick spoke about his time in hiding, the mess with the Necromongers, and finding out who he was. Dahl had attempted to call bullshit but Riddick pulled his tank top aside and revealed the handprint that pulsed blue underneath his skin. Johns, on the other hand, couldn't have been more amused to hear about his leadership position with the most notorious fleet in the verse.

A soft clicking noise drew Riddick's attention, his silver orbs flashing in the darkness. His gait was a little unsteady but the jackal walked into the cargo area under his own power. Mismatched eyes gazed at Riddick, tongue lolling out to the side.

Sighing in relief, Riddick held out his free hand to him, giving the canine a scratch under his jaw when he got close. It was a bit of a surprise when another hand joined his, rubbing the jackal's head. "Told ya he'd make it," Johns commented, voice sleepy. He offered Riddick a half smile when he looked at him.

"Glad he did," Riddick murmured.

Silence prevailed for a few more seconds before Johns said, "Fury."

"Huh?"

"Fury," he repeated, more sure that time. He looked up at Riddick. "Told ya every dog needs a name."

Riddick's lips quirked, not having to wonder just what inspired that name. "Go to sleep Johns," he replied fondly, kissing the top of his head. Johns only hummed an agreement, snuggling even closer somehow. "You too," Riddick added to the jackal- Fury- satisfied when he curled up alongside the cot.

There was no helping the soft smile on Riddick's face, one hand curled into fur and another running along Johns' back. He'd never thought to have a second chance- he sure as hell never thought he deserved one- but he wasn't about to take it for granted.

Riddick couldn't be sure what the future held exactly, especially for a pair like them, but he knew he would fight like hell to keep Johns beside him.

/End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The procedure that brought Johns back to life was inspired by the Fifth Element. The title is lyrics from the song Wherever You Will Go which is the song I used for the companion video I made to go with this (you can find it on my Youtube, linked on my profile). Hope y'all enjoyed and here's to another 100 fics! Happy New Year!**


End file.
